A Midnight Snack
by If You're a Bird I'm a Bird
Summary: Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. This was odd, very odd indeed. She never really had trouble sleeping, when it came to it. So, feeling hungry and lacking sleep, she wanders down to the kitchens. She is not prepared for the weeping blonde haired notorious Malfoy to confide in her.


**Pretty much just a one-shot, felt like I needed to put up a 'completed' in my 'library'.  
****Also, because I went to the STUDIO TOUR YESTERDAY (2****nd**** July, 2012), I became even more obsessed with Harry Potter. I also tried Butterbeer. Meh, it's OK, very overrated.  
****Set during their sixth year. Can be seen in a friendship way, or a romantic way...either way, it's up to you.  
****I own nothing. This is purely for entertainment purposes, I am making no profit.**

Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. This was odd, very odd indeed. She never really had trouble sleeping, when it came to it. She did, however, have trouble going to sleep when she should have. That was obvious during her S.P.E.W. days. But tonight, she was just having the trouble of falling asleep. That's all.

Sighing, Hermione swung her legs over her bed and tip-toed quietly to the door, careful not to wake up Lavender or Parvati. Hermione looked over her shoulder, glancing at the said best friends, who were snoring lightly. She gave a relieved sigh and quietly opened the door to the common room.

The fire was still lit, but was slowly going down. There were open books and pieces of parchment here and there, but otherwise, it was deserted. Hermione sighed. She was hoping she would see Harry down here, maybe even Ron, just someone to talk to. Unfortunately for her, her best friends seemed to be obeying the school rules for once and actually went to bed. Hermione shook her head and padded down the remainder of the stairs and flopped onto the couch.

She stared absentmindedly into the flames, thinking back to when things were...simpler...at Hogwarts. It was when she was considered the outcast, the one that didn't belong. She was never accepted. Until she proved the 'Muggle-born' stereotype wrong. Now, she was probably one of the most respected students at the school. Well, until You-Know-Who was brought back to power.

Hermione's inner thoughts were cut off from a loud rumble of her stomach. Due to finishing off a History of Magic essay, Hermione had skipped out on dinner. Now, she regretted it. She was starving. She couldn't go back to bed now, knowing she was hungry, but she couldn't just leave after hours, it's was _breaking rules_.

_Oh Hermione_, she cursed herself. _Always the Golden One._

Narrowing her eyes determinedly – because, let's face it, she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon – she stood and made her way over to the portrait.

"Who's there?" cried the Fat Lady. "It's after hours! Go back to sleep."

Wordlessly, Hermione shut the portrait and ran as quickly and as quietly as she could, down the many stairs at Hogwarts, and into the Entrance Hall. Looking to her right, she made her way down the corridor which led to the kitchens. Looking around, making sure she wasn't seen – she was thoroughly impressed already, having not been caught – Hermione tickled the pear, which gave a high pitched giggle before opening the way to the kitchens.

Hermione walked in, and she was immediately pounced on by a few of the House Elves that were working late into the night.

"Can Wanda get you anything, miss? Would miss like some water?" asked an Elf, who was wearing what seemed to be an oven mitt as a hat and an altered table cloth for a dress.

Hermione cringed as the Elves threw themselves at her. Hermione quickly shook her head and held up her hands to hush them up, which took a few moments and tries to do. Hermione smiled widely at the small creatures. "I am perfectly fine, you have been working all day, you all sit down. I can take care of myself."

But the Elves were having none of it. Hermione continued to object to their services but it fell upon deaf ears. Hermione was about to scream out of frustration when a very familiar voice shocked her and the Elves into silence.

"Just let them serve you, Granger."

Hermione turned to look at the grey eyes and pale face of Draco Malfoy. He was sat at the kitchen island, in his black, silk pyjamas, eating a sandwich. Obviously, he decided on a midnight snack also. Hermione's brow furrowed as she gingerly made her way over and sat next to him, his eyes not leaving her face.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating."

"Yes, but why are you here?"

There was silence as the two teens stared at each other. It was obvious that Draco was not going to respond any time soon so Hermione pointed to the other half of his sandwich. "May I?"

Draco looked at the food on the plate, as if he only just realised it was there. He nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Hermione dragged the plate towards her and tucked into the turkey sandwich. Her stomach made a gurgling sound as the food touched her taste buds. Draco chuckled. "Skipped out on dinner as well?"

"Is that what you did? Skip dinner?"

The blonde nodded, his jaw setting slightly.

"Why did you skip?"

Draco sighed and turned away from the bushy haired girl again, ignoring her. Hermione scowled but said nothing. It _was_ Draco Malfoy; he pretty much ignored everyone if they plucked a nerve. But lately, he had been more distant. He was becoming pale, pasty, and very thin. His usual prim and proper demeanour was slipping, and he didn't dress himself the way he used to; proud and pompous. In fact, nowadays, he looked like he had fallen asleep in his clothes and had just decided to wear them again.

_Hopefully, that is not the case_.

Once Hermione had finished the sandwich, Draco span around in his seat to face her. "I've not been doing very good Hermione."

Hermione span in her seat also, facing him. "I've noticed." She nodded for him to continue.

"I've been given a job, and I'm not exactly happy about it. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this, especially to someone like you, but I can't take it anymore," the blonde dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, due to frustration and stress. "I'm not myself. I've not been eating, I've not been sleeping, I've been severely ill on more than one occasion and I'm not...coping." his hands lifted away and Hermione gasped at the tears in his eyes. Draco grabbed Hermione's upper arms and gripped them tightly, not enough to hurt her, but enough to stop her from moving away. "I've done bad things Hermione, very bad things. I don't know what to do. If I don't do this job, my family will get hurt, but if I do, I'll be hated and everyone in the Wizarding World will be out to get me." He let out a sob. "Hermione, you've got to tell me what to do."

Hermione's mouth fell open and closed, but no words of comfort came out. She was scared, worried and angry at the same time. What Draco had to do obviously had very severe consequences and – evidently – may cost many people to suffer. "Why don't you go to – "

"Dumbledore?" Malfoy scoffed. "I wish I could, but he would be disgusted. He would _loathe_ me, Granger. He would absolutely _abolish_ me." He looked away, down at the floor.

They sat in a few moments' silence, the only sound being Malfoy letting out a small whimper or sob every now and then. After a while, Malfoy looked back up to Hermione. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

He released Hermione from his grip and sat back in his chair. He stared blankly at the ground, looking lifeless and vulnerable. Her heart went out to him, so she reached over and held both of his hands, which made him look up at her with watery eyes.

Hermione took and deep breath and sighed. "Whatever you do, Draco, will be your decision. If there were people who would suffer as much as you say they would, you cannot blame yourself. You were not the one who inflicted pain on them – "

"But if I don't – "

"Draco Malfoy, you shut your mouth until I have finished!" cried Hermione, causing the blonde to clamp his lips together. Hermione cleared her throat before continuing. "If you were the person I believe you can be, Draco, you will make the right decision. You are your own free person. Bad things will always come to an end. If it's not OK now, then it's not the end. Everything will be all right."

Draco stared at Hermione in silence, processing what she just said. Then, with no warning, he lunged himself at her, and hugged her tight. Hermione was always the motherly one, and hugged him right back. They stayed in the embrace for a few moments, feeling each other's warmth and protectiveness before they parted. Draco looked at Hermione again before reaching up and placing a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. He smiled at her. "Thank you Hermione."

The Muggle-born witch merely smiled back.

* * *

Not a week later, Dumbledore was announced dead. When Hermione found out who was a part of it, her heart dropped to her stomach. She felt sick. People who she trusted for most of her Hogwarts life were merely traitors and murderers. Looking at the tomb of her beloved headmaster, she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She sobbed loudly, just once. Then again and again. Her time at Hogwarts was over, her life was being ripped apart. Her friends, her family, everyone was in danger.

Wiping her eyes aggressively, Hermione said her last goodbye to Dumbledore. She turned to find Harry and Ron stood a few feet away from her. Her jaw set and eyes narrowed as she made her way over to her best friends. The pain and suffering will not continue and happen again, with others who are less fortunate than herself. Not while she's around.

**It didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but it's pretty decent, I think. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
****Constructive criticisms are always welcome, so please review, it would honestly make my day :D**


End file.
